


over the wall and into the unknown

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, OTGW verse, but be more tailored to the rtah peeps, but i won't go through every character and every episode since i want this to not only make sense, i'll put a warning in the a/n before every chapter, there will be spoilers as this updates, this will follow the plot of the show somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been walking for hours, the forest path twisting and turning, trees changing from oaks to something he didn’t recognize. Their bark was tinted pink and the entire thing looked twisted, like faces screaming out in pain. He didn’t dwell on it though, continuing along the path in hopes of something, anything.</p><p>That was where he met him. Right in the middle of The Unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over the wall and into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the entire Over The Garden Wall series the other day and really loved the world they created! So here's a fic. Not everything will be exactly like the show (certain characters/episodes ignored, mainly) and it will be Raywood. This is my first multi-chapter fic, so hopefully I can finish it and make me ma proud. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!

He had been walking for hours, the forest path twisting and turning, trees changing from oaks to something he didn’t recognize. Their bark was tinted pink and the entire thing looked twisted, like faces screaming out in pain. He didn’t dwell on it though, continuing along the path in hopes of something, anything.

That was where he met him. Right in the middle of The Unknown.  
  
He was chopping a fallen tree by the light of a single oil lantern, his small huffs, quiet humming and rhythmic swish of his axe the only sounds breaking the eerie silence of the forest.  
  
Ray stayed hidden a few yards away, ducked behind a large stump trying to keep his boots from crunching the countless leaves littering the ground. He could barely see the woodsman from this far away, the intense darkness of night and the dim lantern making it that much more difficult.  
  
After listening and trying to watch the man for a few minutes Ray decided to back track, not wanting to have to deal with some shady looking stranger with an axe who likely knew the woods far better than he did. He would quietly slip away and leave the man none the wiser. But then his foot caught on one of the countless roots on the ground and he went tumbling the exact opposite way he wanted to go. He let out a small grunt as his back hit the ground, the rocks and sticks stabbing into his back bound to leave bruises.

"Who goes there?!"

The man was standing above him now, axe raised above his head poised to strike. Ray scrambled to sit up and put his arms up in defense, not that it would do much against an axe.

"I don’t mean any trouble! I’m just lost.."

Ray chanced a glance at the man, and could finally make out some of his features: the light of the lantern casting deep shadows across the woodsman's strong jaw, eyes a grey shade of blue, sharp and pointed towards him. He wore all black, a thick overcoat going down to his knees, and his large hat did little to hide the wispy hair underneath it.

"Don’t you know The Beast is out at this time of night?! You shouldn’t be here!"

Ray’s eyes widened, confused at the man’s outburst.

"What are you talking about? Shouldn’t be here? The Beast? Look man, I’m just trying to get home. I’ll be on my merry way right now-"

Ray tried to stand up but the man blocked him with the end of his axe, sending him back to the dirt with an oomph.

"Home? You’re more lost than you realize, kid. Welcome to The Unknown.”

He lowered his axe, adjusting the stacks of wood on his back before extending a hand down to Ray. Ray took it gingerly, stepping back a few paces before brushing the dirt off his pants and cloak.

"What the hell is the… Unknown?"

"This forest. This-this place."

The man had a somber look on his face, his eyes glancing around the clearing like he was making sure no one was watching them.

"Look, I can’t let you stay out here. You can come and stay at the old mill while I work. You should be safe until morning."

"Why should I trust you? You just scream horror movie axe killer in the middle of the woods you know."

"You don’t really have much of a choice, do you? Either come with me, and maybe- only if I’m feeling vengeful of course- face my axe. Or chance a night in these woods with The Beast."

"Fine. But tell me your name, so I know who sent me to my axe-filled death."

He chuckled at that, the sound light and airy and really fucking refreshing compared to his strange warnings.

"Ryan."

"Ryan. I’m Ray."

/  /  /

They made their way to the old water mill/home with little problem, Ryan explaining along the way that he was able to get the machines up and running, easily modifying it for his 'work'. They settled into what looked like the living room, fitted with a fireplace along the larger wall and a small couch and rug in the center of the room. Ray settled onto the couch, keeping his cloak and hat on while Ryan discarded his on the stand by the door.

"What exactly is your ‘work’?"

Ray was curious of course. Why was this guy out in the middle of the woods chopping down trees for a living? He was clearly older than Ray (unlike what Ryan thought, he was in fact _not_ a kid. 24 may be young, and he's probably a bit to old to be getting lost in some strange woods... Oh never mind.) And he was really, _really_ smart. Ray had never seen a mill in his entire life yet Ryan fixed one, and modified it to do whatever it is he needed to do. It was impressive to say the least.

"Everyone has a torch to burn. I just happen to have an actual torch to actually burn."

His hands rested on his coat on the hook, and he turned to Ray to give a slight chuckle. But this one sounded hollow and sad, so Ray let him continue.

"I turn the edelwood trees - those pinkish trees you might have seen earlier - into oil to keep this lantern lit. I.. I don’t quite remember why anymore. But I know that I have to."

‘ _He doesn’t remember? That’s weird considering he has to keep that thing lit 24/7.’_

"I must sound crazy, huh?"

Ray didn't answer but Ryan didn't mind, grabbing his bundle of logs and heading through the entryway to the mill. After awhile, the quiet sounds of a wheel turning and wood grinding drifted into the living room. Ray decided he might as well look around the old house turned grist mill. He began to ascend the staircase right next to the entryway, letting out a curse when he made it to the top and realized he'd forgotten a way to see. He squinted down what looked like a hallway, waiting for his eyes to adjust before moving towards the first door he could find. Soft moonlight filled his vision, letting him see the outline of the room. It looked like a child's bedroom, a small twin bed shoved into the corner near the window and an even smaller dresser next to the door. He moved towards the dresser, which had a few picture frames resting on top of it. They were caked in dust, pictures old and yellowed. Ray picked the largest one up; the picture was of a man who looked around his age with a full head of curls and toothy grin. He was surrounded by smaller looking curl-heads. _'Younger siblings maybe?'_

Before Ray could think on it further, the entire house shook and it sounded like wood shattering. The floorboards cried out and dust kicked up into the air. Ray was alert, running out into the hallway and back down the stairs to the living room. He heard Ryan shouting and more wood shattering and he picked up his pace. When he made it halfway down the steps, he could see a giant wolf standing where the door used to be, eyes glowing pale green and mouth snarling with spit. Ryan was across the room, axe at the ready and large gashes and blood on his chest and arms.

"Ray! Back up the stairs, go to the roof!"

He obeyed, scrambling back up and to the top floor. He quickly found the closet with a rope ladder leading to the roof, and he pushed himself up and out onto the shingles. The wind howled and nearly knocked him over, and he had to drop to his hands and knees to keep his vision steady. Ryan showed up a few seconds later with his axe and lantern, breathing heavily with blood oozing from a new gash on his face.

They tried to make it to the edge of the roof in case they had to make a choice neither of them really wanted to make. But the wolf was faster, exploding through the shingles just a few feet from the entrance they came out on. They were backed up to the edge, right above the small pond and water wheel. The monster was inching closer and closer, eyes still wide and bright and mouth still sharp and menacing.

It pounced and they barely moved in time.

It fell down and off the roof, pained whimpers and crunching of bones replacing the snarls and growls. Ray grabbed the edge and leaned over, seeing the black wolf wedged between the water wheel and a large rock. It exploded the next second, shards of wood flying everywhere while the wolf's body disappeared under the water.

The house creaked again, more sounds of wood shattering urging the two to quickly make their way out. When they did, the front door caved in and the rest of the house swayed like it would do the same.

"No... The mill! The mill is destroyed! All my oil. Gone..."

Ray looked to the pond and saw no sign of the wolf resurfacing any time soon. He tried to look on the bright side.

"Well, at least The Beast is taken care of."

Ryan was kneeling on the ground, hunched over with his hands encircling the base of his lantern. His entire body shook with sobs, the fair giant of a man looking so vulnerable in that moment. But in the next, he was a raging fire, eyes sharp and deadly as he stormed over to Ray and grabbed his shoulders. His large hands shook him hard and Ray wanted to beg him to stop.

"That's not The Beast, you fool! That's just some mangy mutt. You brought that thing right to us, and then it destroyed everything."

"I brought it?!"

"Yes _you_ brought it. In my countless years in this forest, I have never been attacked by a wolf. But then you come along and it happens this very night!

Ray tried to explain himself, that he didn't bring _anything_ and that Ryan was being a fucking loony. But he was cut off when Ryan shoved him away.

"There's a town to the north. Just follow that road and you'll be there before mid-day. Now _go_."

"But Ryan-"

"JUST GO!"

Arguing would get him nowhere, so he tightened his cloak and walked away. Ryan called after him before he go too far though.

"One last piece of advice. Beware the Unknown, fear the Beast and get out of this forest if you still can. This is your torch to burn Ray."

Above them, a head of curls watched the men part ways, before disappearing among the early morning shadows.

/  /  /

" **Now what do you plan to do, Woodsman?** "

The slimy, grotesque voice slithered from behind the trees, bringing with it a deep shadow. The same pale green eyes from earlier shone from the intense darkness, trying to intimidate him to answer it. So he did.

"What do you mean? I'm going to keep this lantern lit."

The voice laughed, the sound vile and inhuman. His words held some mirth, and one might even say a shred of happiness.

" **Good to hear.** "


End file.
